Fate sucks
by SimplySmiles
Summary: Opening a weird looking scroll hidden in Tsunade's office isn't the greatest idea, Sakura soon figures out the hard way. Finding herself in a strange new world she stuggles to survive against hostile new creatures and tries to get back home.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! (waves frantically)

So heres a cross over.

Hope you guys like it!

Oh disclaimer, almost forgot about the disclaimer eh hehe

Maxie-chan (thats me) Does not own Bleach or Naruto (sadly)

* * *

Sakura breathed a sigh and put her hand on her forehead. Why in hell would Tsunade need four bottles of sake hidden in her trunk she would never know, the woman wasn't that much of a drunk was she?

"Find them Sakura?"

"Yup" picking them up out of the filing cabinet she handed them over to the loyal, but strict assistant of the hokage, Shizune.

"Ah hell there's more." Sakura once again dug threw the cabinet to find another four bottles of alcohol. She picked them up, and then put a curious look on her face when she saw a pure black scroll hidden underneath the sake.

"What's this?" she mumbled to herself, while she put the hand holding the bottles behind her so Shizune could grab them. Sakura could hear Shizune talking to her, but it was just like back ground music to her.

There was something about the scroll that drew Sakura to it. Her thoughts were torn away from her when Shizune cleared her throat.

"Hm?" Sakura turned toward her and put a curious look on her face.

"Did you say something, Shizune" Shizune sighed a tired sigh and gave Sakura an annoyed look.

"I said I'm going to go dispose of these, you can go home if you like" She started toward the door, bottles in hand.

"O-oh ok, I will in just a sec, there are a couple medical books shishou has that I need to borrow" She smiled a small smile toward Sakura, and gave a slight wave while exiting the messy office.

As soon as she was gone Sakura immediately reached into the cabinet and pulled out the scroll. It felt surprisingly cold in her hands, she ran them over the scroll and finally lifted the opening slightly.

All hell broke loose. There was a huge gust of wind which almost made Sakura loose her balance. It then turned into a small tornado that whirled around and around her. The filing cabinet fell over while all her shishou's paper work flew around the room. Her short pink locks whipped around her face, and her clothes tugged against her.

As suddenly as it had happened it stopped. The papers slowly fell toward the floor and her hair framed her face messily. Her hands went up to her head, trying to fix her hair, when she realized she wasn't holding the scroll. Looking around franticly she noticed that the scroll had settled on the ground around her.

Her eyes widened when all there was on the scroll was a sort of blackness to it. Not black as in the ink, but black as in the midnight sky. Completely void of any color. She spun around trying to see the whole scroll when she saw one word painted in white.

Time.

"T-time" As soon as she said the word, her vision went blurry. All she could feel was herself falling, and then nothingness.

* * *

Gomen Gomen

Short chapter! I have a reason for this, and I am working on the second chapter as we speak, so it will be out soon!

I hope you liked it

Please review! :3

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo!

W ow, I haven't updated in so long! Please forgive me!

Sooooo...

Heres the new Chappie! (hehe thats my new cute version on how to say chapter, I usually do it with a cute pose ;D)

Oh and I dont remember if I did the disclaimer you know the thingie where I say I do not own any of the following animes or mangas blah blah blah

Enjoy

* * *

"Dammit! Why does there have to be so many hollows!" Ichigo swung his zanpakuto at another hollow. The field outside of town was filled with them.

"Oh stop whining and deal with it!" Rukia jumped on Ichigo's head and launched herself at a hollow. She could here his curses behind her as she pierced the hollow through its mask.

"See, were almost done" Rukia stuck her tongue out at him and stabbed a hollow as it tried to attack her from behind.

"Yeah, only a few hundred to go!" Ichigo screamed at her, and fell to the ground when Rukia punched him in the face.

"Be a man" She stomped on his back and then ran at another hollow. Ichigo cursed to himself picking himself off the ground. He then widened his eyes when he felt a strong spiritual pressure coming towards him.

"Rukia! Do you feel that?" Ichigo looked around widely.

"Y-yeah, that spiritual pressure is incredible." Rukia squeezed one eye shut, trying to endure the pressure around her.

"I-its getting closer." Ichigo once again scanned the area around him, only finding weak hollows looking toward the sky, sensing the spiritual pressure also.

"Where the hell is it coming from?" Ichigo stabbed a distracted hollow nonchalantly.

"Ichigo look out!" Ichigo quickly turned to Rukia who was staring at the sky wide eyed. Ichigo looked at the sky above him, seeing nothing but pink coming towards him at an impossible speed. The collision knocked him to the ground forcefully, creating a crater around him and whatever was on top of him. Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, and tried to pick himself off the ground. He looked at his lap with a glare.

"What the hell!" Ichigo screamed loud enough for Rukia to hear. There on his lap was a sleeping girl around his age.

"Shut up will you! I'm trying to sleep!" The girl yelled, and curled in his lap. He blushed when she grabbed his shirt and nuzzled her face in his chest. He then looked up and saw Rukia glaring at them outside of the crater. The girl then shifted so she was facing the sky, her eyebrows furrowed. The girl then opened her eyes slowly and yawned. Her eyes looked up at the sky and then trailed to Ichigo's face. Her face was blank as she stared at him, her eyes then widened.

"PERVERT!" She screamed and punched Ichigo in the face. She then jumped away from him and looked around curiously.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo yelled and looked at the girl. She looked at him with a scowl and then appeared before him, kicking him in the face. Ichigo fell toward the ground face first and cursed at her.

"Will you stop hitting me!" Ichigo stood and scowled at her.

"It's your fault pervert." She shrugged and turned to look at her surroundings.

"Who are you calling pervert! You're the one who fell on top of me!" Her head turned and looked at him with a blank expression.

"And who are you again?" She walked toward him, her hands on her hips.

"I-Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki" He tried to keep from blushing when her face was an inch from his.

"So Ichigo, where the hell am I"

* * *

He he he he

Yayness, whoot whoot, I love Ichigo-kun hehe, I feel bad for him though because he always gets hit

soo yup thats all for now, next chapter will be up soon

O daiji ni


	3. Chapter 3

He he yay, new chapter

sooooo...

here ya go

enjoy

* * *

"Is this a joke? You really don't know where you are?" Ichigo looked at the girl staring at him and sighed.

"Don't look at me like I'm stupid" She yelled and swung at him, which he dodged, seeing it coming.

"Ha! Missed!" He grinned but it soon disappeared when she stomped on his foot.

"You're gonna regret that." Ichigo swung his zanpakuto at her. She flipped avoiding the blade and stuck her tongue out.

"Ha, weakling! You can't even hit me" She pulled her eye lid down and stuck her tongue out, mocking him. She stopped short when Rukia appeared before her, arms crossed.

"Who are you" Rukia looked at the girl sternly, who put a bored look on her face and placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask someone's name before introducing yourself first?" She smiled a cocky smile towards Rukia who put a glare on her face.

"Rukia Kuchiki, I'm a member of the thirteenth division of the thirteen court guard squads"

"Sakura Haruno, member of squad nine, nice to meet you." Sakura put a fake smile on her face.

"So you're a shinigami?" Rukia looked her up and down, noting her short white skirt and deep red shirt.

"Shinigami, a death god? What are you, insane? Of course I'm not a death god, those are just old myths, I'm a shinobi." Sakura raised her eyebrow at Rukia.

"Shinobi?" Ichigo came from behind Rukia and placed his zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"Yeah a shinobi, you know a ninja. I'm a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Don't you see my head band?" Sakura pointed to the headband placed on her head and looked at them both like they were stupid.

"This proves I'm a ninja, it shows that I passed the academy, and that I belong to the Leaf Village. Look at the symbol." Sakura adjusted her head band and stared at Ichigo, looking blankly at her.

"And you say I'm insane." Rukia huffed and looked away with a bored expression.

"Says the girl who believes in death gods." Sakura huffed and looked away.

"Yeah, because I am a shinigami!" Rukia glared at Sakura who examined her nails.

"Do you think I'm a stupid, there are no such things as shinigami." Sakura jumped out of the crater, only to be followed by Rukia and Ichigo.

"What the hell" Sakura looked at all the hollows before her.

"Believe me now? These are hollows, it's our job, the shinigami, to defeat-"

"Demons!" Sakura looked around at the hollows and put her gloves on nonchalantly.

"She must've hit her head, falling on you Ichigo" Rukia sighed and looked at him. Ichigo walked towards Sakura and pushed himself in front of her.

"You don't know what your doing, these hollows are too strong for you, so don't get in our wa-" Ichigo was cut off when Sakura pushed passed him, hands glowing green. She had a serious look on her face when she stood before a huge hollow, its glowing yellow eyes piercing her.

"You look very tasty" The hollow hissed, bringing its head down so its eyes were level with hers. Sakura put a smile on her face and put her fist in her other hand.

"Sorry, but I'm not on the menu." She then swung her fist, piercing the hollows head. It let out a shriek and disappeared into ash. Her head turned to a stunned Ichigo, and smiled at him.

"Don't know what I'm doing, am I?" Her cockiness put a scowl on his face as he walked up to a hollow and swung his zanpakuto through it. He looked to Sakura who was facing another hollow, and pouted for her not seeing him.

"Trying to impress her that much?" Ichigo jumped, and turned to glare at Rukia who had a nonchalant look on her face.

"Maybe she's right, you are insane." Rukia's eyebrow twitched as she punched Ichigo in the face. Sakura laughed, at Ichigo and Rukia, making them look towards her, both with a glare. Sakura then widened her eyes feeling a presence behind her.

Turning she saw a boy, just an inch taller that her, which was mostly the cause of his hair. Sakura raised her eyebrow at the lack of hollows around her, the cause of the boy.

"I'm not impressed." Sakura crossed her arms, and gave the boy a dirty look.

"Who are you" The boy sheathed his zanpakuto and raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you know it's rude to-"

"Yo, Toshiro! What are you doing here?" Ichigo ran up to Toshiro and grinned at him.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro's eyebrow twitched and then turned to the girl once again.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked, now ignoring Ichigo.

"Sakura Haruno, so Toshiro are you going to claim that you're a death god as well?"

* * *

hehe yay

hoped you liked it

don't forget to review ;D

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Yo!

Hey everyone, done with chapta 4

here ya go

~enjoy~

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya! What are you doing here?" Rukia asked as she ran up beside Sakura.

"I was sent here because there was a report that there was increasing number in hollows, and who is she again?" Toshiro looked at Sakura with a blank face.

"Do I have to repeat myself, my name is Sakura, SA-KU-RA" she crossed her arms while Toshiro glared at her.

"I caught that SA-KU-RA, just WHO are you and why are you able to see us?"

"What do you mean why I'm able to see you, you're just there, it's not like I'm crazy or anything." Sakura looked around curiously again, wondering where exactly she was.

"Awwww Captain did you find yourself a human girlfriend!" Sakura examined the big breasted woman that appeared beside Toshiro and decided immediately that she liked this woman.

"Will you shut up Rangiku; did you take care of the hollows?" Rangiku nodded enthusiastically making her huge breasts bob up and down.

"Anyways, whose this!" She ran up to Sakura and grabbed both of her hands, holding them.

"She's cute! I approve Captain!" Sakura and Toshiro both put a blush on there face.

"Hey, I'm Sakura, nice to meet you" Sakura smiled genuinely, which put a smile on Rangiku's face as well.

"So polite, she will make a great girlfriend for you captain! Now Sakura, you have to be careful, Captain sometimes gets cranky if you pat his head, he's very sensitive about his hair." Rangiku and Sakura giggled,

"Will you shut up Rangiku! I am not!" A fit of giggles exploded from both Rangiku and Sakura.

"So Sakura, where did you exactly come from?" Sakura stepped back from Rangiku and looked around.

"Um, hmm, well how do I explain this." Sakura looked down blushing as she played with her fingers.

"I really don't know how to explain this, well hmm…well you see, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much, well they don't have to love each oth-"

"NOT THAT!" Ichigo sweat dropped while Rukia just shook her head, Rangiku and Sakura busted out in laughter, falling on the ground.

"You know what I meant" Ichigo put an annoyed look on his face watching Sakura and Rangiku get up from the ground. Sakura wiped tears from her eyes and got serious.

"Well…I actually don't remember much. I was in shishou office…..I was getting something." She put her finger on her chin, trying to remember everything.

"Oh yeah! I was getting sake!"

"Sake, why were you getting sake?" Toshiro looked at her strangely.

"Well shishou has a drinking problem and so Shizune and I had to confiscate all her hidden sake so she couldn't drink while one the job."

"Whose Shizune…and shishou?" Sakura turned to Rukia, completely serious.

"Shishou is Tsunade, the hokage, which is the term for the head of the Konaha village. Shizune is her assistant." Rukia nodded now understanding.

"So, we were in Tsunade's office searching for sake and…..what happened….dammit I can't remember….hmm give me a second." She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows, trying to go through her memories. Everyone looked at her closely.

"Hmm, oh yeah. I found this scroll; it was in the bottom of her sake hiding cabinet. The strangest scroll I have ever seen, it had one word on it…..hmm I think it was….. time, and then I think I fell unconscious." Sakura shrugged and put her hands behind her back.

"Do you have the scroll with you?" Toshiro waited patiently as Sakura searched through her pouch on her hip, the pouch on her upper thigh, and the larger pouch on her lower back.

"Doesn't look like it, oh but I have this!" Sakura got out a scroll from the larger pouch and let it fly open, their on the scroll was a small map.

"Now just point to which country I'm in, and I will be on my way!" Sakura smiled joyfully. Ichigo picked up the map and examined it closely.

"This map is way out dated; I don't know any of these countries." She looked at the map and frowned.

"Ha and you said I was stupid! You don't even know what country you live in!" Sakura laughed but stopped when she saw the serious look on Ichigo's face.

"Sakura, when did you get this map?"

"Just a couple days ago, I had to because my team has a mission in a couple day to another country." Toshiro also walked up to the map and looked at it closely.

"That doesn't make sense, because I saw this map in the archives in the soul society not to long ago." Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, so? It's the map of the land, they're really common."

"It doesn't make sense because this map is dated over 100 years ago." Sakura went wide eyed, and grabbed the map out of both Toshiro's and Ichigo's hand.

"W-What!"

* * *

He he XD

Cliffy bwahahahaha

Hoped you guys liked it!

So review and stuff pwease

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Ni Hao!

I am so booooored! Nothing to do but write with this blizzard I'm going through!

So here is chapter 5! Yay

* * *

"No this can't be right; I just got this map a couple days ago! There is no way it can be hundreds of years old. I mean yeah the map isn't in its best condition…. "Sakura examined the map in a frenzy, scanning every inch of it.

"To you maybe it's only a couple days old, but just maybe….." She looked up at Ichigo quickly.

"What are you going to say that I come from an alternate universe, that's just insane." Sakura rolled up the map calmly and turned around.

"I'm going home..." She mumbled and put her head down.

"How are you going to make it home, you don't even know where you are." Sakura turned quickly.

"I just will! I will make it home somehow, or I will die trying." She whispered the last part, a promise to herself.

"I will make it home…I have to." Sakura turned back around and took a couple steps forward.

"There is no way you are going to make it home" Ichigo caught her arm, and held her back.

"Let go of me!" Sakura pulled on her arm.

"There is now way that you're going to make it home, because I think…"

"WHAT! Just say it! Spit it out!"

"I think that scroll sent you in the future!" Sakura went limp, her knees crashed to the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ichigo looked at Sakura as if she was insane, shouldn't she be crying or something.

"W-what, why are you laughing!" Sakura stopped laughing and stood up. Her head went up to Ichigo's forehead and laid there. Ichigo went red and put an annoyed look on his face.

"Are you sick or something?" Sakura put a small smile on her face and giggled.

"You're crazy." Ichigo glared at her and took a step back, letting Sakura's hand fall.

"I think it's possible, I mean just maybe…." Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought.

"Well either way, you can't go home…I mean not without that scroll." Rukia piped up with a blank face.

"I guess you're right…" Sakura put her hands behind her head, and put a bored expression on.

"Yay! We can totally hang out!" Rangiku danced over to Sakura and put her hands on her shoulder.

"I think she should stay at the soul society." Rangiku patted Sakura's head.

"I agree, but she can't come until I get it approved by Head Captain." Toshiro turned around and a door appeared before him.

"Sakura stay here in the human world, until someone from the Soul society comes for you" Toshiro walked through the door followed by Rangiku.

"See ya in a little while!" Rangiku winked at Sakura and disappeared along with the door.

"So…now what?" She put her hands on her hips and turned to Ichigo and Rukia.

"I guess you can stay with me until you go to the Soul Society…"

"O.k. thanks Ichigo" Sakura smiled warmly.

"Yeah sure, let's go." Ichigo smiled back at her and walked towards his house, followed by Rukia and Sakura.

Sakura looked around curiously at the buildings they passed, and couldn't help but to skip away from Rukia and Ichigo when finding a park. She laughed as she jumped on a swing. Her hands gripped the chains tightly as she felt herself falling back. She felt herself go higher with every slight push she gave; she tipped her head and closed her eyes.

"Sakura! Quit messing around and let's go!" She looked at Ichigo with his hands crossed beside the swing set. A sigh escaped her lips, waiting until she was at the peek of her height she let the chains slip from her hands and her weight shift. Her hair lifted from her face and her knees bent to catch her weight.

"Ok I'm coming." She put her hands behind her head and took a couple steps. Without faulting her eyes trailed to the woods behind her. She could almost make out an outline of a figure in the shadows. She quickened her pace beside Ichigo and met his eyes.

"Wow you're not brightest death god out there are ya?" Sakura smiled and poked his arm. His eyebrow twitched as he looked down at her with a dark look.

"What do you mean by that?" She turned her head and looked back at the woods, the outline completely gone.

"Hm…never mind. Come on, I'm exhausted." She said skipping followed by a completely confused and unaware Ichigo.

* * *

Omg a figure in the woods, oooooohhhhhhh creepy!

Maybe its a pervert .

Anyways hope you guys liked it, and thanks for all the reviews, write more!

hehe

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapta 6 people

Yaaay, now do a little dance of joy because you are about to read the bestest thing ever...well maybe no the bestest thing but it is pretty cool

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wow your room is tiny." Sakura laughed and plopped down on the bed.

"Hey don't make fun of it, I'm a guy, I don't need a big room to-"

"Haaaveee seeex?" Ichigo blushed, making Sakura burst out laughing.

"N-No! How could you .even say something-dammit Sakura, you pervert!" Sakura's head hit the pillow as she rolled back and forth laughing. Ichigo rolled his eyes and waited patiently. Her loud laughter finally died down into little giggles then stopped. She laid still on the soft bed and turned to her side.

"Hey don't get comfortable, your sleeping in my sister's room, remember?"

She and Ichigo had walked to his house together, Rukia trailing off to go stay at Orihime's house. Sakura recalled them walking in the door and Ichigo's father drop kicking him in the face. He then went on ranting that Ichigo had been out to late and he had the nerve not to call. Ichigo then explained about Sakura, he said she was a friend from school and her family went on a long trip and she needed a place to stay. His gaze then landed on Sakura and his mood completely changed. He exclaimed about his only son bringing home such a cute girl and then crawled to a fairly large picture of Ichigo's mother on the side of the wall, rubbing it and crying. That's when his two little sisters came down and tried to control their father. He finally settled down when they introduced themselves to her and said they would be happy to let her sleep in their rooms with them, she just had to sleep on a hospital bed.

"Yeah, but your bed is just so comfy. I'm too lazy to get up and walk all the way to their room."

"Their room is just down the hall! And where am I suppose to sleep?" Sakura raised her eyebrow and put a smile on her face as she patted the spot next to her on the bed. Ichigo blushed, understanding. His face turned to a scowl as he walked over and leaned toward Sakura. His check brushed her cheek and his lips grazed her ear. Sakura widened her eyes, cheeks turning to a bright red. She sucked in a breath as one of his hands slid under her and rested on the small of her back. Her heart thudded in her chest.

"I-Ichigo." She managed to stammer out. He paused for a moment and smiled to himself. He then lifted her, she gasped and her hand flew out and grabbed his shirt. He then carried her to the other room where his two sisters were already fast asleep.

Ichigo pulled the covers aside and gently laid her on the soft bed. He paused, his face inches from hers. Sakura's cheeks flushed making a smile taint his lips. Ichigo then pushed the covers to her chin, whispered a good night, and disappeared.

Sakura laid there, unable to sleep, recovering from the events that had unfolded. She had entered a new world, fought new enemies, made new friends or maybe more. Toshiro entered her mind, his serious expression but soft eyes. The way he blushed when Rangiku teased him. Then her mind slowly shifted and she was thinking about Ichigo. The way he had made her heart beat so quickly, made her face warm and breathing so hard. What had just happened between them?

Just thinking about what happened made her heart thud in her chest and her cheeks warm. Why did he have such an affect on her, it was worst than the crush she had on Sasuke. W-wait did this mean she had a crush on Ichigo? I-It couldn't be, he just wasn't her type. He had a small temper and an attitude problem. Not to mention he was rude and sarcastic. But the more she thought about these things, the more she realized she was developing a small crush on him, and that made it hurt even more.

* * *

Why am I cursed with writing such small chapters? Huh? Huh? HUUUH?

Maybe its because I have such a short attention span, or maybe because Im tired right now and I wanna go to bed even though its only like 9:30

I feel old, hmmm anyways hoped you liked this cute little chapter

Aaaand I should have the next one out shortly, well maybe in a coulple days...or a week...or maybe an entire yeeeeaaar lol jk jk it's not gonna take that long

ok well

Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

Whoot whoot! Chapter 7!

I hope your as excited as I am!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura didn't remember falling asleep, but as she lay there she realized she must have at some point. She sat up and looked around the room. She was alarmed at first, for she didn't recognize anything.

This wasn't her bedroom. Where was her full body mirror and her dresser in the corner? The wall wasn't painted a light purple before, and she didn't remember putting hard wood floor in her bedroom either. The small stuffed fox Naruto had gotten her during the winter festival was missing also.

Right as the name Naruto entered her mind, her mind filled with memories. Like a dam suddenly breaking and the water rapidly pouring out. Her hand started rubbing her temples, suddenly getting a headache. Of course she wasn't home, she was a couple hundred years into the future. She sat there a few silent moments, thinking about how she was going to get home.

Suddenly the smell of food, specifically the aroma of bacon, filled her nostrils. Her stomach roared and she couldn't help but jumping out of bed and practically running downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hi Sakura!" Who was this little girl again? She had seen her before, but where? It took her a couple moments to come up with a name.

Yuzu, that was her name. She contained her jump of joy for remembering and simply smiled radiantly.

"Good morning Yuzu and Karin, where's Ichigo?" She danced to the table and sat down.

" He's probably still asleep, and Sakura, your up late too. You are no better than him, and you have no time to eat!" Yuzu scowled and Karin just simply laid back in her chair.

"What do you mean? Am I going somewhere?" Sakura stuck a piece of bacon in mouth and chewed slowly, savoring the taste.

"Of course silly! It's Monday, which means you have school!" Yuzu dragged Sakura up stairs and into their room.

"School? But I already passed the acade-" Sakura closed her mouth quickly. Ichigo had said last night that she was a friend of his from school.

She had to go to school here too! She had spent hours of studying and training to pass the academy in her own era, and she had to do it all again now! Damn Ichigo, damn Ichigo and his idiotic ideas.

Yuzu interrupted her thoughts "Here you can borrow one of my dresses, we look about the same height, you are short for your age." Sakura blushed and quickly took the dress she handed to her.

"Hey I'm taller than you though." Sakura pouted as Yuzu walked out.

"Only by an inch Sakura!" She heard her call as she went down the stairs. Sakura scowled as she slipped of her own clothes, realizing she had them on sense she got her she couldn't help but get grossed out. She picked up a lock of her hair and smelled it, gross! When was the last time she took a shower.

Her head turned around the room and not seeing a shower she poked her head out and looked down the hall. There, beside Ichigo's room! She looked down at her self, noting the pink underwear and a lacy bra to match.

"I bet I can make it!" She exclaimed to herself. She just had to make sure Ichigo didn't see her, then she would be home free. She skimmed to hall one last time, adjusted her hand on the doorknob and got in a running position.

"Three…" She checked the hall again.

"Two…" Opened the door slightly.

"One!" she exclaimed and swung open the door and tore down the hallway. Her bare feet slipped on the hardwood and she barely managed to catch herself on the doorknob to the bathroom door. She slid into the bathroom, and slammed the door.

Her breathing came out in short breaths, and her heart was beating a mile per hour. She had made it! Sakura quickly tore of the bra and panties and flipped on the shower switch. Before even testing the water she jumped in and automatically reached for the shampoo. Her body froze up when the freezing water hit her.

Her hand grabbed the nozzle and jerked it over. In a matter of seconds the water the chilled her to the bone made her pale skin turn to a light pink. Steam rose from the shower and fogged up the mirror.

Rinsing out the final drops of the conditioner she stepped out and grabbed a towel. Pulling the towel over her head and rubbing she realized something.

She had forgotten to grab the dress. Her heart skidded to a halt and her breath caught in her throat.

She had forgotten to grab the dress! How could she have been so stupid not to grab the dress on the way out! Now she would have to go out there in a towel! Oh my god! What if Ichigo saw her, even worse what if Ichigo's dad saw her. Her cheecks turned to a bright red as she visualized these two scenarios and she concluded that both incidents would be equally horrifying.

Her mind automatically started working up schemes. She could throw on her underwear and bra and simply run to the room like she did to get to the bathroom. But Ichigo would liable be up by now and she didn't want to risk it. She could throw on a towel which would also be embarrassing if anyone caught her but it wouldn't be as bad as her being in her bra and underwear. Or she could call down to Yuzu to grab the dress for her.

Sakura nodded happily. Yes, she had come to the answer! She would simply yell for Yuzu! Why hadn't the thought crossed her mind sooner? Sakura wrapped the towel around her and opened the door slightly, letting steam pour out of the bathroom.

"YUZU!" Sakura yelled and waited silently for a reply. Nothing.

"YUZU!" Sakura yelled louder and still heard nothing. All there was, was silence. A frown tinted Sakura's lips.

Why wasn't Yuzu answering? Sakura leaned out, all her weight on the door handle. Her mouth opened when she felt her foot slip on the wet floor. She sucked in a breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt herself falling and her chin crashing on the floor. She sucked in a breath.

"FUCK!" She yelped out in pain and tried to pick herself off the ground. Her body half way out of the bathroom, she picked herself up half way shakily when she saw the body at the other end of the hall.

"I-Ichigo" She stuttered out. She saw his face was deep red and he was having a hard time looking at her face. Her eyes trailed down and her cheeks turned to a deep red.

Her towel had fallen off.

Her breasts pushed together and her butt sticking out made Ichigo blush even more. Sakura slowly looked up and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I- um where's Yuzu?" She managed to get out. Why had she asked that? Here she was, but naked in front of a guy she barely knew and she was asking about his sister. What the hell of was wrong with her?

"U-um a-at school…I-I u-um waited for y-you here." He said and quickly turned his head.

"O-oh, well I um…better go get dressed then…f-for school." She stuttered out and she picked herself off the ground and grabbed the towel.

"I-I'll wait downstairs." Ichigo didn't wait for her to answer as he moved quickly downstairs and out of sight. Sakura, still blushing, bit her lip and ran to the room. Tears started flowing down her face when she closed the door.

How could she have let him see her like that! He had seen her, naked! Damn it all to hell! She angrily searched through Yuzu and Karin's drawers to grab underwear and searched for a clean bra. Bras were too small for her so she marched angerly back to the bathroom, snatched up her bra and quickly latched it around her. The dress easily slipped over her and flowed just before the tips of her fingers when she laid her hands to the side. It was a little to short for her liking but it would have to do. She had grabbed white flats from Yuzu and Karin's closet and they fit her small feet perfectly.

She checked the mirror to make sure her eyes weren't red and then she noticed the blood running freely down her chin and to her neck. How had she not noticed before? Her hand instantly turned green and she hovered it over the wound. It quickly closed and soon disappeared, leaving behind just a small scar.

Ichigo was waiting for her in the kitchen, his eyes down cast. She stopped at the door way and hovered there until his gaze met hers. In his hands was a small red box with a cross on the front. His eyes stared at her chin and hovered there.

"H-how did it heal so quickly?" Sakura looked at him confused at first but quickly understood.

"It's part of my powers, I'm a…..well I guess I was.. a medical ninja. I'm suppose to be dead by now." She stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Ichigo laid down the box and started toward the door.

"Well at least I don't have to fix you up now. Come on, we're already a couple hours late for school." Ichigo smirked at her and walked out the door.

* * *

This one was pretty long wasn't it? Well long for me that is! Haha

Anyways I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 7

I will write more as soon as I can!

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Chapter 8 is up

Enjoy

* * *

"Wow no wonder you're so pissed off all the time, I would be too if I had to spend most of my time here." Sakura scowled and looked down at the uniform she now wore. It was shorter than the Yuzu's dress. The classes were even worse. They were boring and the teachers didn't even know half of what they were talking about.

"Hey what do you mean, I'm not pissed off all the time!" Ichigo glared at her.

"Please, you act like you have a stick up your ass all the time. I'm sure that kind of butt sex isn't pleasant." Sakura sucked on the juice box slowly and watched smugly as Ichigo's face quickly turned red.

"God, you're a fucking fifteen years old, you shouldn't even be talking about that kind of stuff." Ichigo turned and looked off the roof.

"Correction I'm actually more than one hundred years old and I particularly don't give a damn." She laughed; she was feeling much better than she had this morning. The incident was clearly being bottled up inside her and she was slowly forgetting it. Ichigo had seen her naked and in fact the way he had seen her crouching on the floor like that must've made her look like some kind of porn star. But she refused to think anymore about it.

After they had left the house they took the fifteen minute walk to school. Then they had to get this god awful uniform from the office, explain why her fantasy parents hadn't showed up to sign her in, and spend the rest of the couple hours in that hell of a classroom until lunch.

Ichigo and Sakura stood in silence a couple of moments then they were interrupted by Orihime coming towards them excitedly.

"Hi Ichigo and Sakura!" Sakura automatically turned the glare on Orihime. She didn't like her at all; she had decided right off the bat. Her IQ wasn't very high and she looked like a complete whore. It wasn't helping that Ichigo's face sort of light up every time she entered the room.

"Excuse me Orihime, by any chance were your parents siblings?" Sakura sneered and watched Orihime look at her confused.

"W-what?" Ichigo glared at Sakura and shook his head. He was clearly warning her to back off which made her fire up even more.

"It would explain a lot, or do you act this stupid on purpose, maybe to attract other guys. Do you automatically act like a bimbo or do you have to put in a special effort?"

"Sakura enough!" Ichigo grabbed Sakura's arm forcefully and she shook it off automatically. Sakura took a step towards Orihime and her hands started glowing a light green. Her eyebrows started to furrow and her face darkened.

"Don't get me wrong Orihime, I don't consider you a complete idiotic bimbo, but…then again what's my opinion against hundreds of others?" Sakura felt Ichigo grab her shoulder and jerk her around. There was something dark in his look that made her shut right up.

"I said enough Sakura." Sakura took a minute to look in his eyes. She didn't like that look, there was something about it that reminded her of Sasuke.

"Hey Ichigo." At the sound of Uryu voice Sakura turned away and took several steps away from Ichigo. There was Chad and Uryu standing a couple feet away.

She didn't know what had made her snap like that. Sure she didn't like Orihime but she had never done anything to her. Just the way she trailed after Ichigo made her think of the way Karin followed Sasuke around like a puppy, and he had chosen her over Sakura.

"Yeah Uryu?" Ichigo's voice sounded tired.

"Are you going to explain about Sakura?" Ichigo took a quick glance at Sakura then returned his gaze toward Uryu.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please you must've noticed it also. Sakura's spiritual pressure. It was so incredible Orihime almost passed out." So that's why Orihime was cringing when she had walked into the classroom. She just thought that the little whore was angry, thinking that Sakura was competition. Sakura bit her lip; there she was, insulting that Orihime girl again. What was wrong with her?

"Yeah can we talk about that later, I'm really not up for it right now." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well we kinda have to talk about it now. What is she and what are you planning on doing with her?" Sakura glanced angrily at Uryu, what does he mean by that. What were they planning on doing with her?

"Look Uryu, we'll talk about it after school." Wait, did he just say 'it'. Sakura fumed, she was not going to be talked about like she wasn't there.

"I don't think it's that hard to explain. I'm this freak ninja girl from the past that mistakenly opened this scroll that put me hundreds years into the future. Which unfortunately made me fall through the sky and land on that bastard over there." Her thumb jerked towards Ichigo and he glared at her.

"But don't you all worry, as soon as I get a chance I'm gone. I'm suppose to be dead anyways, all my other friends are." They all shut up then and just stared at her. She waited for one of them to say something. Ichigo took a step toward her, their past argument over. Sakura just shook her head.

"I'm a ninja, that's who I am, well I guess I should say was. And what I plan on doing is getting home to the past, where I belong."

"Then we'll help if that's what you really want." Sakura glanced over at Chad and she put a small smile on her face.

"Ok, I will also." Sakura hid the glare that was crawling on her face when Orihime spoke. She bit back the insults that were crawling on her tongue and thought about her old friend Ino. In a way Orihime reminded her of Ino. If she could think about the similarities between Orihime and Ino she could learn to tolerate her.

"Thank you" Sakura forced a smile on her face, and glanced at Ichigo. He had a hidden smirk on his face.

"Alright I guess we all agree that we'll help you get back home." Uryu nodded approvingly and Sakura couldn't help the smile that was crawling up her face.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the Soul Society." Ichigo nodded right when the bell rang. What a productive lunch it had been.

* * *

Hey I wanna say sorry to all the Orihime fans that are out there, I just dont particularly like her, I've never liked her and I dont think I will any time soon, so if you can put up with her then yay you

I know I should be fair and not take sides but I cant help it. So if you are an Orihime fan, and you totally hate this story and me now then I apologize and blah blah blah

Anyways back to the more important stuff, I hoped you guys liked this chapter, and the next chapter should be up soon

So I guess I will talk to you guys later

Ja ne


End file.
